Go Harder
by shanesclaire
Summary: "Make me yours, then, Nicky, because I don't know…" Jeff paused to run his hand down to ghost his fingers over Nick's bulge. "It seemed like you wanted Sebastian more." Niff smut. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Warblers or Glee.

**Warnings:** Rough sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Harder<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, don't even pretend to care about my feelings, Duvall!" Jeff yelled, storming out of the room.<p>

Nick just stood there, unsure of what just happened.

Just then, Blaine came running in to the choir room after being alerted by the yelling as well as nearly being run over by Jeff. "What's all the yelling about? You guys never yell!" He took a closer look at Nick's confused face and sighed. "What happened this time?"

"I have no idea." Nick sat down on his bed, shaking his head at a loss of what to do. "I asked him what was wrong with him these past couple days, and he just blew up on me." Then he stopped and looked back up at Blaine. "Blaine… he called me by my last name."

Blaine's jaw dropped in surprise. Jeff hadn't called Nick by his last name since freshmen year when the two hated each other. They couldn't stand each other for some reason back then (well, technically, the Warblers all knew why, but Nick and Jeff constantly denied it). It was like they were at war with each other. It became so much of a problem that various Warblers took it upon themselves to solve it by shoving the two in a room together under strict instructions to "kill each other or kiss and make up" before they would let them out. The two argued and bickered until Nick grabbed Jeff by the face and, surprising both of them, kissed him.

The two had been dating ever since. There had been no more yelling and the two were attached at the hip. It was really making Nick nervous that Jeff had yelled.

"What did you do, Nick?" Blaine asked and received a glare from Nick.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." And with no more warning, Nick stormed out of the room—leaving Blaine alone in the choir room—and towards his room after Jeff.

"Oh, no… this can't be good," Blaine muttered before sighing and carrying on to the library where he should have been anyway. He loved his friends, he really did. But just sometimes he wished there was a day that was at least half drama free. This was a boys' school… girls were supposed to be the drama queens! But whatever, he would let these two work it out. That's what they needed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell is your problem, Sterling?" Nick yelled, wasting no time by slamming their door open with a loud bang.<p>

Briefly wondering how the hell Nick didn't break the door off the hinges, Jeff got up out of his bed. He matched Nick in anger and got straight into Nick's face, smirking inwardly because he was happy he was the taller one.

"Oh, I don't know… Why don't you tell me, Nick? Or, wait, did you think I didn't see?"

"See _what_?" Nick yelled back.

Without a word, Jeff's fist connected with Nick's jaw, making the boy stumble backwards, but Nick was quick to recover.

"What the hell, Jeff!"

Nick launched himself at Jeff, tackling him to the ground and punching the blond in the face once. After the scuffle, Nick found himself straddling Jeff, knees around his hips. To make it even, he then pinned the boy's arms under his knees, making it impossible for Jeff to hit him back. They both stopped then, only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard between them.

When he was a little more calmed down, Nick finally questioned, "What in the hell brought that on?"

Jeff only tried to struggle out from under Nick's body, and he refused to look at Nick.

"Jeff, answer me!" Nick yelled. He clenched his knees more tightly around Jeff's hips that were very slowly trying to knock him off balance by Jeff's wiggling.

"I saw you and Seb at the party last night!" Jeff yelled as he glared at Nick. His hazel eyes were crackling with fire, looking like molten gold, and Nick could only stare at him.

Nick shook his head to break the spell of Jeff's eyes. "Saw us what?" Nick asked, confused, and Jeff sighed in frustration.

"Oh, you know! Stop playing dumb, Duvall. You were all close and dancing and—ugh, it made me sick!" Jeff said, trying to buck Nick off of him again.

Nick wasn't going to give in, and he now wrapped his hands tightly around Jeff's upper arms and held him down. "Jeff, you told me you didn't want to dance, to go dance with someone, so I did!"

"Yeah, so… I didn't say, 'Oh, Nicky, you go dance with an asshole and act like a _slut_!'" Jeff barely got the word out before Nick punched him in the mouth.

"Take it back!" Nick growled, swinging at Jeff again.

Full of rage, Jeff used his whole body to buck up under Nick again. This time was successful and he knocked Nick off of him. With ninja reflexes, he rolled onto his feet, shedding his blazer in the blink of an eye as Nick, too, got to his feet.

Right when Nick was upright, Jeff punched him in the stomach, making Nick double over in pain. Jeff shoulder slammed him into the wall and Nick sank to the floor. Breathing heavily, Jeff walked up to him.

"No, I won't take it back! Because it's true!"

Nick grabbed the boy's ankle and yanked Jeff to the ground. Jeff kicked Nick in the chest, making the boy bang against the wall again. Nick grabbed Jeff's foot when he went to kick again, dragged him towards him, and once again straddled him.

After punching Jeff in the stomach, he yelled, "Why in the _HELL_ would I be interested in Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe? Do you know how stupid you sound?" Nick punched Jeff in the chest, making the boy cough.

"Oh, I don't know, he seems your type. Slutty and willing to drop his pants in a second!" Jeff spat at Nick.

Nick punched him again and yelled, "My type, _dumbass_, is _cocky_, _blond_, and _stupid_!"

Jeff stopped struggling and Nick let his arms go. "Really? Because Sebastian looked like he was your type last night!" He rolled them over so he was straddling Nick now.

Nick laughed harshly. "You're a fucking _idiot_, Sterling!" Nick snarled.

Jeff gripped Nick's hair tightly, dragging the boy's head up so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Golden-hazel eyes bore into chocolate brown. "See if Smythe can do this."

And before Nick knew it, Jeff was kissing him with as much force as he could. The kiss was all teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Nick matched Jeff in intensity, running his hands through Jeff's hair and yanked harshly.

Jeff dragged them both off of the ground, then, breaking the kiss long enough to growl, "You're all mine, Nick. I don't care if you want to act like a slut for Sebastian, but he will never have this." Jeff grabbed Nick's crotch, and Nick moaned in response, slamming Jeff against the wall and biting his neck harshly.

"Why would I do it with Sebastian when I have this… _all of this_?" Nick said, running his hands all over Jeff, pinching in some places and biting in others.

"I'm not property," Jeff groaned out as Nick's hands paused to squeeze his ass roughly.

"You're mine, Jeffie, deal with it." He gave another squeeze for emphasis, bucking his hips and grinding into the blond.

Jeff pushed off the wall, then, surging forward and pushing Nick backwards until they crashed into the dresser. The force of the crash knocked the lamp off the top of it. Jeff kissed Nick forcefully and the boy moaned.

Jeff pulled off of the kiss to whisper against Nick's mouth, "Make me yours, then, Nicky, because I don't know…" Jeff paused to run his hand down to ghost his fingers over Nick's bulge. "It seemed like you wanted Sebastian more."

Nick growled at the words and pulled the boy's hair again, none too lightly, forcing the boy's head back so he could suck on the skin of Jeff's neck. "You are such a fucking dick, you know that?" he remarked against Jeff's Adam's apple. As he ran his tongue slowly over it, he felt it bob when Jeff laughed. Nick tugged on Jeff's hair again before moving his hands to Jeff's hips, pinching harshly and making Jeff moan loudly.

There was no being nice in this situation. It didn't matter if there was pain because each time Nick bit or pinched Jeff, he only moaned louder and begged for more.

"Harder, baby. Make me yours. Let that slut know that you already own someone," Jeff whispered in Nick's ear as Nick undid the blond's shirt buttons.

Nick moaned in reply and slammed Jeff onto the bed. He sat on Jeff's legs, leaning forward to lick down Jeff's chest, and then biting lightly once he reached a hipbone.

"God, do it right or don't do it at all," Jeff snapped and Nick bit harder.

Jeff lifted his head off the pillow to watch as Nick kissed and bit down his torso. He breathed in as Nick yanked off his pants, watching as the broken button flew across the room to roll somewhere. Later he'd be pissed since he only had two uniform pants left, but right now with Nick pulling his own pants and shirt off, Jeff couldn't bring himself to care.

Jeff looked Nick up and down, licking his lips hungrily. He was slammed back on the bed as Nick reclaimed his lips in a fiery and bruising kiss. Tongues battled again, making a dance for dominance as they kissed. When Nick pulled away, Jeff moaned in protest, but soon turned to yelling when Nick moved down his body and bit harshly at his hips again.

"Nick, fuck!"

Jeff tangled his hands in Nick's hair and yanked hard, causing the other boy to bite harder. Jeff moved his hands to Nick's bare shoulders. Nick moaned when he felt Jeff's nails biting into his skin, drawing blood.

"God, Nick, stop teasing and blow me, for fuck's sake, or I'll get Sebastian in here. He would do it for a nickel."

Nick growled harshly and moved back up so he was level with Jeff's face again. Fiery brown eyes bored into the still melted gold as he grabbed Jeff's jaw. "Do. Not. Make me. Beat the shit out of you again, Sterling."

Jeff growled again, smirking this time, as he rolled them over so he was on top. He leaned down to bite Nick's ear harshly, then whispering to the boy under him, "Or maybe instead of you blowing me, I'll fuck you. No lube"—Jeff moved to bite Nick's neck—"no prep"—Jeff then bit at Nick's collarbone—"You won't be able to walk right for a week, maybe even two if I do it right." Jeff then bit down, hard, on Nick's bottom lip as he took the other boy in for a searing kiss. "That way _everyone_ will know that you are _mine_ and not theirs."

Nick moaned at each of Jeff's bites and bucked his hips upwards.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jeff said with a laugh in his voice.

"You're an ass," Nick snapped.

"I thought I was cocky."

Jeff smirked as he moved down Nick's body and kissed the boy through his boxers. Jeff pulled them down and kissed the tip of Nick's dick. The other boy moaned and tried to buck up, but Jeff held his hips down by digging his nails into the flesh of Nick's hipbones, leaving deep nail marks. Jeff pulled his own boxers off and rubbed his dick against Nick's. Both boys moaned in pleasure.

"You ready, baby?" Jeff moaned and Nick nodded. Jeff lined himself up with Nick's entrance and, without any warning, pushed in hard and deep. Without letting Nick get used to the feeling, he pulled out just as quickly, and slammed in hard again. Nick cried out in pain and pleasure.

This wasn't about love right now. This was about possession, and Jeff was making it known that Nick was his.

"Go harder, baby. I wanna hear your balls slapping against my ass," Nick groaned in a hoarse voice.

Jeff pounded harder and harder into Nick who was coming completely undone. He obeyed and the room filled with the sound of their harsh breathing, moans and groans and grunts, as well as the really loud sound of balls slapping against ass cheeks as the headboard banged against the wall. Nick moaned as he raked his nails across Jeff's back, sounding like a high keen, as Jeff gave a particularly hard thrust and then stayed there. He knew he hit Nick's prostate from the way Nick clenched around him and the way his eyes were screwed shut, Jeff knew the boy was seeing stars.

He pulled out slow and slammed back in again, hard, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Jeff was close, but he switched angles and bent Nick's leg even more so he could thrust in even deeper. Nick let out another high moan, and Jeff was so close that if he wasn't holding himself back so much, he would have come right then and there. But, no, he couldn't. He had to make Nick come first, and he had to make him come the hardest the other boy had ever come in his life.

Instead, he pulled out and turned Nick over. Nick gasped loudly from the loss, but instantly pushed his ass into the air and Jeff wasted no time by smashing into him. Jeff bowed his body over Nick, gripping his hips so tightly that there were going to be bruises and nail marks tomorrow. Jeff bit at the back of Nick's neck as he continued to thrust, grunting with all his effort. He licked up his neck and then rested his forehead against Nick's back in order to snap his hips even harder.

Nick was falling apart quickly under him, his arms almost giving out. "Oh, god. _Fuck_ yes. Jeff, _right there_! _Don't stop_," Nick yelled as Jeff once again changed his angle slightly and slammed into his prostate. One, two, three thrusts later and Nick was cumming so hard and yelling on a hoarse moan as he fell into the bed as his arms gave out from his weight. Nick could swear that he didn't just see stars, but a blinding flash of white as his cum drenched the bed under him. If Nick were to be honest, he thought he had died for a second, but the flash died as quickly as it came and he was left in a writhing state of ecstasy on the bed as Jeff continued to pound into him.

Seeing Nick come completely undone like he did and his ass clenched so tightly around Jeff that Jeff yelled, "fuck," and after four more deep and erratic thrusts, Jeff was coming just as hard as Nick did. Without any power to do anything else, Jeff fell forward onto Nick, with Nick grunting in response. They both laid there, Jeff still buried deep inside Nick, as they let their racing hearts slow down. The room was so quiet now with only the sounds of their heavy breathing still in the air.

Once his racing pulse had calmed and he felt he could move, Jeff pulled out of Nick and just barely managed to twist to the side before flopping face down on the bed next to the half-asleep and thoroughly fucked boy.

"Hate sex is the best sex," Jeff said, and Nick just laughed weakly. Neither of them could move a muscle and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Jeff woke up he automatically winced in pain. It felt like he got hit by a semi. He lifted his hand to touch his lip to find it was swollen and scabbed over. He weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and blearily looked around the room.<p>

The room was thoroughly trashed. Clothes were thrown everywhere; a picture had fallen off the wall and laid smashed on the carpet; objects from the top of the dresser were scattered around and the lamp lay broken next to the bathroom door.

Jeff groaned, running a hand through his tousled blond hair. He checked the time next and groaned again. It was 9:30 and they had a morning Warblers practice at 10.

Jeff shook Nick awake and, gingerly, got off the bed to get dressed. "Come on, Nicky, up and at 'em, babe."

"'M not g'ing," came Nick's muffled response as he groaned as he tried to burrow further into the bed.

After pulling on his socks, boxers, and pants, Jeff sighed and then grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. Nick hopped up then, hissing as pain shot down his back all the way to his ass. "It's easy for you. When you walk, it doesn't feel like someone ripped your ass apart," Nick grumbled as he rubbed his butt slightly.

"Hey, ask and you shall receive." Jeff couldn't help it, he had to chuckle as he pulled on his last clean white uniform shirt. Nick only glared at him. "Come on, babe. We seriously have to go to practice. I'll meet you down there. Maybe I can get us out of it," Jeff said, pushing his feet into his shoes. He leant over to kiss Nick's black eye and walked out the door, pulling his blazer on as he went.

Nick smirked slightly when he noticed the slight hunch to Jeff's retreating back. _Serves him right_.

He limped to the bathroom to see the damage. The whole right side of his face was swollen and purple. His stomach was bruised and his ribs were sore, but the sex… the sex was so worth _this_, even if he looked like he was a part of a car accident or something. And even though he hated that Jeff could just waltz out of the room like nothing happened (only the hard to notice hunch to his back), he smiled in the mirror before limping back out to get dressed.

* * *

><p>When Jeff walked into the practice room, all eyes landed on him.<p>

Blaine smirked. "Have a fun night? You too… make up?"

"Huh? OH, yeah, it was… _great_," Jeff said with suggestion in his voice. But his attention wasn't on Blaine at all. He was looking at Sebastian who was giving Jeff a death glare and staring at the big bite mark on Jeff's neck. "Problem, Smythe?" Jeff raised an amused brow at the boy; his expression saying, _what now sucker_?

Sebastian was about to say something when Beatz said from behind him, "Damn, Nick, you look like shit."

Jeff turned to see Nick limping into the room.

"Wow, you guys beat the shit out of each other!" Blaine laughed.

"Well, Jeff started it," Nick replied as a faint blush rose on his cheeks.

"Um, actually, no… I do believe _you_ did," Jeff said with a teasing grin, and Nick glared at him.

"We are not getting into this again, Jeff."

Beatz nudged Sebastian, who was still seething, muttering, "Dude, where's the popcorn? Shit's about to go down." Sebastian only punched him in the arm, and Beatz fake pouted a little.

Jeff glared back at Nick, oblivious to Beatz's comment. "Well, don't say I started it when you did, not me."

"Whatever, Jeff."

"You know what? I don't need this shit, I'm leaving," Jeff said angrily, and winked at Nick.

"Oh, come on, Jeff, wait!" Nick called after Jeff, and limped after the boy who had stormed out.

"USE A CONDOM!" Beatz yelled after the two before dissolving into laughter, and Sebastian punched him again. "Dude, fuck, take your sexual frustration out on someone else, fucker!"

"Careful, you'll be next." Blaine laughed as he walked towards the door, leaving a blanching Beatz in his wake. "Later, guys. I'm going to get coffee, seeing as those two will be a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First off, Beatz is Jon Hall's character (the beat boxing Warbler). Also, please review and tell me what you think and also if you want a Sebeatz oneshot sequel?


End file.
